Love Me, Love Me Not
by Vampyre Gyrl
Summary: Trunks gets married to his sweetheart, Melody. But Trunks didn't get Heaven during the honeymoon. Now, Trunks and Melody must fix their problems or end up being a very miserable couple.


Love Me, Love Me Not

by Lady Saiyan

_Was it a good idea to get married? _Trunks walked up the walkway of the house and opened the door. _Why do I keep thinking this way?_ Upon entering the house, Trunks was surprised to see that no one was inside. He had expected to at least be greeted by his father. But no one, not even his new wife, was there to see him as he walked in the door. _I know why I got married, but does she feel the same way about it as I do?_ Trunks and Melody had been married only two weeks and they were having some problems. Their problems weren't bad, but they were annoying enough to Trunks to make him have second thoughts about marrying Melody. He glanced at the end table and saw a small piece of paper lying on it. Trunks picked up the paper and read the writing on it. "Trunks, I went clothes shopping with your mother and father. I won't be home until later today. If you get hungry, you can order some take-out. I won't mind, just save me some. Love Melody." "Great. She's out," He sighed roughly. Trunks stared at his wedding ring and thought back to his and Melody's wedding.

Two weeks earlier...

"I can't believe it!" Trunks exclaimed excitedly, "I can't believe Melody said yes to my marriage proposal, and now I'm about to walk down the aisle and make the biggest commitment of my life!" Trunks was very excited. He never thought that a beautiful girl like Melody would ever want to marry him. "We know you're excited Trunks," Goten said smiling, "But could you at least try to contain your joy until the reception?" Vegeta groaned at the sight of his full-grown son acting like a little kid. "Trunks, you're going to be married in less than an hour," Vegeta stated in a flat tone, "You should be preparing yourself for life as a married man, not running around acting like such a child." Trunks looked at his father and frowned. "I'm sorry sir," He sighed knowing his father was right, "I'll stop it." Vegeta walked over to his now gloomy son and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry," Vegeta laughed, "You'll get to act goofy on your honeymoon." Trunks was shocked by his father's suddenly light-hearted mood. In another part of the church, Melody was nervously waiting with her bridesmaids. She twisted her trembling hands and sighed constantly. "Calm down Melody," Bulma said handing Melody her bouquet, "Everything's gonna be alright. Don't be so nervous, Girl." Li Li, Velika, and Bulla sat on the other side of the room; deep in girlish conversation. "Why don't you go over there and talk to the other girls, Melody," Bulma suggested pointing towards Li Li and the others. Melody flashed her future mother-in-law a shaky smile and proceeded to walk over to the other side of the room where Li Li, Velika, and Bulla sat. She stumbled a few times before reaching the other side of the room. Li Li looked up and saw the disheveled bride-to-be standing behind her. "Hey Melody, come to join our little conversation?" Li Li offered. "Uh huh," Melody replied sheepishly. Bulla patted the seat of the chair next to her; signaling to her future sister-in-law to sit down. Melody slowly sat down next to Bulla. Velika was seated on the other side of the group of girls, staring at Melody's trembling hands and her expression of uncertainty. "Is there something wrong, Melody?" Velika asked in a concerned tone, "You've been nervous since we got here. What's bothering you?" Melody looked up at Trunks' other sister and began to cry. Li Li, Velika, Bulla, and Bulma were surprised at her sudden outburst of emotion. All of the girls were worried about Melody because she didn't seem to be herself right now. This was a side of Melody that no one (except Trunks)had ever seen before. She was getting married in an hour but the tears wouldn't stop. Melody had to force herself to make the tears subside. "What is wrong with me?" Melody managed to choke out, "I'm getting married to the most handsome man I know, but I can't help but feel sad about it. Why?" Li Li put her arm around Melody's slumped shoulders and pulled her close. "It's okay to feel this way," Li Li said trying to reassure her, "I know a few women that felt the same way when they got married." Velika gently grabbed one of Melody's shaking hands. "I'm one of those women that were nervous before their wedding," Velika stated, "I know it's hard to feel happy when you're thinking that something bad might happen. Don't think of what is bad, think of what is good. You'll feel much happier if you think about something good." Melody wiped her tears away and hugged each of them. "I know one thing that makes me feel happy," Melody giggled. "What?" Velika promptly asked. "Trunks," Melody replied blushing. The hour passed by quickly, and soon it was time for everyone to take their seats. The entire church was filled with many friends and family members. All of Trunks' family came to see his wedding. Little Goku and his wife, Zenith, came and brought their two sons with them. Master Roshi came at the request of his wife, Velika. Bardock and Emerald came under scrutiny upon entering the church because of Emerald's attire. Vegeta the Third and Ten came to see the wedding so Vegeta the Third could finally see his big brother tie the knot with the girl that had been living with him for some time now. Trunks now considered Goku and Chi Chi family also because their daughter Li Li is the mother of his half siblings. Eighteen and Krillin arrived rather late at the church; mainly because of Krillin's inability to read a map properly. Piccolo came with Goku and Chi Chi, but decided to sit in the back row of the church; away from everyone else. Trunks even invited Yamcha to his wedding under one condition: he couldn't chase the women around. Trunks stood at the end of the aisle next to the altar. Vegeta and Goten stood next to him. Trunks looked down the aisle and realized something was missing. "Who's going to walk Melody down the aisle?!" Trunks asked panicked. As if on cue, Gohan walked through the church's double doors with Videl and Pan following behind. Trunks breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Gohan. Videl and Pan took their seats as the organist began to play. Everyone watched the end of the aisle expectingly as the bridesmaids walked past. Finally, Melody appeared in her beautiful white gown and veil. The dress looked like it must have belonged to an angel. A small wreath of flowers adorned her head and a string of pearls was draped around her neck. Her dress was off her shoulders, but not far enough to show anything it wasn't supposed to. Melody walked gracefully down the aisle. Melody allowed her gaze to travel across the many faces in the church until her eyes finally fell on her bridegroom, Trunks. She smiled shyly when she saw Trunks looking her way. The further down the aisle she walked, the faster Trunks' heart began to beat. Trunks looked at Gohan's arm and saw that Melody was gripping his arm tightly. "_She must be nervous_," Trunks thought. He looked down at his hands and saw that they were shaking. "_I'm nervous too_," Trunks thought as he smiled to himself. Gohan and Melody finally reached the end of the aisle. Gohan handed Melody to Trunks and then took his place behind Trunks. Trunks held Melody's hand as they stood before the priest. "Before I begin," the priest announced, "Could the tall man in the back row please stop grumbling so loud?" Piccolo heard the priest and slid away from the aisle. "Thank you," the priest replied, "Now, if any one here thinks that these two should not be joined in matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace." No one in the church said a word. "very well," the priest confirmed, "The bride and groom have written their own vows. Trunks, why don't you start?" Trunks laughed nervously. "I didn't...actually...**write** my vows," Trunks confessed, "But I remember what I wanted to say." Melody looked at Trunks with hopeful eyes. He was now very nervous. He didn't think he could say his vows until he looked into Melody's blue eyes. "Melody," Trunks began, "You were the first person to like me for me, instead of what I had in my wallet. You never once said anything to make me get mad at you, and you were always there for me when I felt down." Trunks' eyes began to fill with tears. "I never thought I would ever find a girl who would love me for the person I am," Trunks continued in a shaky voice, "I will love you 'til the end and beyond. I will be the luckiest man on Earth with you as my wife, Melody." Trunks finished speaking; wiping the tears of happiness off his cheeks. Melody lifted her hand to his face and wiped one tear from his eye. "_I_ am the lucky one," Melody replied, "I didn't think anyone would want to marry a mute. But you not only taught me how to speak, you wanted me to become a permanent part of your life. Trunks, _you _are the sweetest man I have ever met. You are the one thing I look forward to seeing everyday, and every night. And I don't care what kind of person you are, I'm marrying you for you, no matter what." After the vows were said and everyone paused to wipe their tears, the priest stepped forward. "Now Trunks," the priest said, "You may place the ring on her finger." Goten handed Trunks the ring for Melody, and Velika handed Melody the ring for Trunks. Trunks and Melody were shaking as they placed the rings on each other's hand. They laughed at themselves when they noticed that they were shaking and couldn't stop. The priest smiled at the two of them. "I now pronounce you husband and wife," the priest announced, "You may now kiss the bride." Trunks wrapped his arms around Melody's waist as he leaned forward and kissed her gently. "Come on Bro!" Vegeta the Third shouted suggestively, "You can do better than that!" Trunks gave his younger brother a smirk. "You want to see something better?" Trunks questioned chuckling, "I'll show you something better." Trunks pulled his bride close to him and kissed her passionately. Melody was surprised by this. After the kiss was over, Trunks and Melody walked up the aisle and out of the church; arm in arm. Most of the guests were already outside waiting for the newlyweds to emerge from the church. When they walked through the double doors, everyone started to throw bits of rice at them. Everyone filed into their cars and headed for Capsule Corp. Trunks and Melody rode on one of Trunks' motorcycles. The motorcycle had a sign on the back that read: 'Just Married'. At Capsule Corp, the reception was underway when the bride and groom pulled up outside. They walked through the electronic doors and into the atrium. Bulma and Chi Chi were in charge of the food while Videl and Pan helped everyone find their seats. Yamcha wandered around the atrium; waiting for his chance to catch one of the girls off-guard. Vegeta and the other men hung around the bar. Eighteen made sure that everyone was accounted for at the reception. Piccolo hid behind some rose bushes; so as not to draw attention to himself. Everyone cheered when they saw Trunks and Melody walk through the door. "Hey guys," Trunks said excited, "Hope you didn't start the party without us." With a signal from Trunks, Goten took his cue and started the music. Trunks took Melody's hand and guided her to the center of the room. Upbeat pop music began to play as Trunks held Melody in his arms.

_If I could turn back time_

_If I could find a way_

_I'd take back all the words that have hurt you_

_And you'd say_

_If I could reach the stars_

_I'd give them all to you_

_And you'd love me, love me like you used to do_

Trunks and Melody floated across the floor; taking every word they heard in the song to heart. When the song ended, Vegeta asked Melody to dance with him. "Since when do _you_dance, Vegeta?" Goku asked laughing. Vegeta glared at Goku. "For your information Kakarot, your daughter was the one that taught me how to dance," Vegeta said proudly. Goten played a rock song this time.

_So I said why don't you and I get together_

_Take on the world and be together forever_

_Heads we will and tails we'll try again_

_So I said why don't you and I hold each other_

_Fly to the moon and straight on to heaven_

_'Cause without you there never gonna let me in_

The song faded and Vegeta thanked Melody for dancing with him. Goten was getting bored playing love songs, so he decided to play something that no one expected. "Alright you guys," Goten said on the microphone, "I'm tired of all this mushy mushy music, so why don't I play something that we all can dance to." With that, Goten put in a CD and let it play.

_Bye bye love, I'll catch you later_

_Got a lead foot down on my accelerator_

_And the rear-view mirror torn off_

_'Cause I ain't ever looking back, that's a fact_

_I've tried all I can imagine_

_I've begged and pleaded in true lover's fashion_

_I've got pride, I'm taking it for a ride_

_Bye bye_

_Bye bye my baby _

_Bye bye_

Everyone got up to dance; even Piccolo. The party started to wind down a little when the men started complaining that they were hungry. Bulma and Chi Chi began serving the food while Videl and Gohan took drink orders. Goku and Goten didn't feel like waiting in line for their food. They sneaked around behind the two women and started filling their plates. Li Li caught them and kick them out from behind the buffet table. "Next time, wait in line you morons!" Li Li said in a threatening tone. They took their seats at a table on the far side of the room. Vegeta stood in a corner by the table; not doing much of anything. "Vegeta," Bulma said as she walked up to him, "I took the liberty to make you a plate of food before all the best stuff was taken." She handed Vegeta his plate and led him to their table. Velika, Bulla, and Master Roshi were sitting at the table. "Oh great," Vegeta groaned, "I have to sit with the damn old pervert." Velika gave her father a dirty look. "That 'damn old pervert' is my husband you know," Velika retorted. Vegeta laughed mischieviously. "I'm sorry," he said still laughing, "I should be polite to the elderly, _Mister _damn old pervert." Velika couldn't help but chuckle a little at her father's remark. Bulla stifled her giggling when Velika glared in her direction. Trunks and Melody walked up to Eighteen and Krillin's table, looking for someone to strike a conversation with. Yamcha, being the rogue man at the party, slowly walked up behind Melody and slapped her rear end. "Ouch!" Melody exclaimed, "Trunks, did you just slap my butt?!" Trunks looked at her with confusion written all over his face. "I never touched your butt, Melody," Trunks said innocently. Melody was about to yell at Trunks again when she heard Yamcha's voice behind her. "Hey Melody," Yamcha said trying to smooth talk Melody, "You've got one hell of a nice ass." Melody was beyond words at that time. She slapped Yamcha so hard, the whole atrium echoed with the sound of her hand striking his face. "Don't you **EVER **touch me like that again!!!" Melody shouted in Yamcha's face. His hand was up to the mark on his face where she slapped him. Yamcha slowly walked away; fearing Trunks might want to hit him too. As the night went on, some of the guests decided it was time for them to leave. "I have to get up early tomorrow and take the boys to the doctor," Zenith said stretching her arms. Zenith elbowed Little Goku in the ribs because he fell asleep again. "We better get going too," Velika said yawning, "Triplets One and Triplets Two are coming home from their surfing competition early in the morning." Master Roshi hobbled after his wife. "Me and Ten are leaving now too," Vegeta the Third said patting Trunks' back, "I saw all I wanted to see, anyway." Eighteen and Krillin followed Vegeta the Third and Ten out to their car. Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Chi Chi helped Bulma, Videl, and Pan clean up the atrium. Vegeta carried a sleeping Bulla up the stairs and to her room. Li Li literally dragged a now drunk Yamcha out the electronic doors. She came back in and helped the others finish cleaning up. Li Li was picking up some of the wires for the CD player when she found Piccolo sleeping soundly behind the rose bushes. "I think I'll leave him alone," Li Li whispered. Goku, Gohan, Goten, Chi Chi, Li Li, Videl, and Pan said goodbye to Trunks and Melody as they walked out the doors. The atrium was now quiet with everyone gone. Trunks and Melody left the atrium and proceeded into the house. They walked up the stairs and went into their bedroom(what was Trunks' room). Melody went to the dresser and pulled out her nightgown. Trunks pulled his clothes off until he was down to his boxers. Trunks strolled over to Melody and wrapped his arms around her from behind. Melody didn't expect him to do that. Trunks sniffed the side of her neck and exhaled slowly. Melody thought that felt very weird too. Trunks brushed his lips over her skin; kissing her shoulder every now and then. Melody began to feel insecure about what Trunks was doing to her. Trunks gently pulled Melody closer to him; pushing himself against Melody. Melody didn't like this feeling. She forcefully pulled herself away from Trunks. Melody stared at him with fear in her eyes. "What wrong?" Trunks asked approaching Melody again. "N..nothing," Melody stammered, unsure of what to really say to him. Trunks looked at her approvingly as he walked closer to her. Melody responded to Trunks' movements by backing away from him. "What's your problem, Melody?" Trunks asked getting annoyed. Melody began to cry. "I'm so sorry," Melody apologized, "I didn't mean to make you mad at me." Trunks walked over to Melody; trying to find out what was wrong with her. He put his hand on her face, gently brushing her hair back. "Why are you so scared all of a sudden?" Trunks asked looking into Melody's tear-filled eyes. Melody looked at Trunks with a pained expression on her face. She sighed heavily; knowing Trunks wouldn't stop asking until he found out what was wrong. "Okay," Melody finally said, "I didn't know if it was a good idea to tell you this or not, but now it seems that I have no choice." She sat on the edge of the bed and sighed again. "When I was ten-years-old, my mother died," Melody said trying to keep the pain out of her voice, "My parents were divorced, so naturally I went to live with my father after she died." Trunks looked confused about what she said. "Why would that make you scared of what _I _was doing to you?" Trunks questioned; still confused. "Because of what my father _tried_ to do to me," she continued, "My father always told me that I looked like my mother and that I would grow up to be like her. But that's not the worst thing about him. My father was a sick person, and not physically sick either, and he was a drunk. As time went on, my father tried to catch a glimpse of me taking my clothes off and he also tried to get me to take baths with him when I was thirteen. But the one thing that scared me the most was what he _almost _did to me." Melody started to cry again as Trunks sat next to her and put his arm around her. "What did he do?" Trunks prompted Melody. "He tried to have sex with me!" Melody cried, letting all of the emotion she was holding in spill out of her. Trunks gasped in shock. "He tried to _rape _you?!!!" Trunks exclaimed hoping he had misunderstood her but knowing he didn't. "Why didn't you ever say anything to me?!" he questioned showing concern and surprise at the same time. Melody buried her face in Trunks' chest as she clinged to him. "Because I knew how you would react," Melody replied in a harsh whisper. Trunks held her close while she let out all the pain and guilt she had been holding in for such a long time. "Don't worry Melody," Trunks softly said to her, "I would never try to hurt you, you know that." Melody wiped the remnants of her tears away, then she gazed up into his crystal blue eyes. "I know," Melody whispered as she lifted her hands up to Trunks' face and pulled him down to kiss him. Trunks slowly pulled away from Melody and laid down on the bed. Melody snuggled up beside him and quickly went to sleep. "_I guess I won't get to ask her if she'd like to __**do**__ anything_ _to take her mind off of her problems_," Trunks thought laughing in his head.

The next morning...

Melody woke up early to make breakfast while Trunks slept in. She was on her way upstairs when she heard Trunks wake up. Melody peeked around the doorway of their room and saw Trunks sitting on the end of the bed. "Good morning Trunks," Melody said cheerfully upon entering the room, "How did you sleep?" Trunks groaned and rubbed his eyes. "It could have been better," Trunks told his wife in an annoyed tone. Melody cocked her head to the side in innocent confusion. "What do you mean?" she asked in a sweet voice. Trunks looked at her in utter shock and disbelief. "You don't know what I mean?!" Trunks questioned in a high-pitched tone of voice, "Last night was our wedding night! We were supposed to do something that married people do on their first night together!" Melody's child-like way of acting toward Trunks was starting to irritate him. "What were we supposed to do last night?" Melody asked; completely oblivious to what Trunks was insinuating. Trunks grit his teeth in annoyed comprehension. She really didn't know anything about what newlyweds could do together. "Sex Melody! We were supposed to have sex last night! But last night, all we did was talk about what your dad _tried_ to do and then, you fell asleep and I didn't want to wake you up to ask you if we were gonna do it or not!" Trunks shouted, more irritated than ever, "I have been waiting to have sex ever since my dad had the talk about 'the birds and the bees' with me when I was fifteen! I didn't think I was gonna have to _wait_ to do it with my own wife!" Melody stared at her husband as he continued to complain about their relationship, even though she didn't know why he was so upset about having sex since they had only been married for a day. "I'm sorry Trunks," Melody said; ashamed of herself, "But ever since that day when my father tried to rape me, I've haven't felt comfortable about being around someone of the opposite sex because I started thinking that other men were probably the same way as my father. I know I'll feel better about doing it with you when I finally find the courage to accept you that way." Trunks was still disappointed, but he now understood the way Melody felt about sex. "It's okay," Trunks said accepting Melody's heart-felt apology, "But I hope you can accept me sometime soon, I _really _want to do it with you." Melody laughed lightly as Trunks put his arms around her. She knew she would be able to make Trunks happy, all she needed was a little time to let it sink in.

As the days went by, Trunks was becoming less and less controlled physically and Melody's company was affecting him to the point were everytime Trunks thought about Melody, it showed in the way he handled himself. Melody noticed something was wrong with Trunks because he started to get up early in the morning and took long, hot showers. She also noticed that he would cross his legs when he sat next to her; something he never did before around her. Trunks was having trouble keeping his sex life out of his everyday life. It took all the strength he had to keep from screaming. The waiting, the feelings building inside him, and his wife were starting to take their toll on Trunks' emotional well-being. Trunks wanted nothing more than to feel that his life was truly complete with Melody. But her immaturity was hurting him both mentally and physically. He was walking in the woods with Goten, not far from Goten's home. "So Trunks," Goten asked in a suggestive tone, "How are things with Melody?" Trunks glanced at his friend and let out a distraught sigh. "Terrible," Trunks replied as he leaned against a tree. "What, she punishing you for _something_?" Goten asked chuckling under his breath. Trunks growled at Goten's statement. "No," Trunks answered raising his voice, "She's not punishing me for anything, all though it feels like it." Trunks climbed into the tree and strattled one of the large branches. "Things have been so frustrating for me with Melody these past few days," Trunks admitted. Goten flew up into the tree and sat next to his troubled best friend. "Is there anything I can do to help you out?" Goten offered. Trunks looked at his friend and grinned. "Not unless you can get rid of this," Trunks said pointing at his pants. Goten gave Trunks a disgusted look. "You're not playing for the other team, are you?" he asked moving away from Trunks slowly. Trunks gave Goten a dirty look. "No Goten, I'm not gay," Trunks answered in an annoyed tone. Goten moved back to his friend's side. "It's kind of embarassing, this _problem_ I have," Trunks said motioning to Goten to move closer. Trunks whispered in Goten's ear and Goten let out a loud laugh. "Everytime you think about her, you get a boner!" Goten said laughing, "So that's why you've got your legs wrapped around this tree limb!" "Shh!" Trunks covered Goten's mouth with his hands to shut him up. "Okay, I'll shut up about it," Goten agreed, "But I still think it's funny that the mire mention of her name can make _you_, of all people, hornier than an old warty toad." Goten glanced at his watch. "Uh oh!" Goten exclaimed, "I'm late for dinner! Jupiter's gonna kill me!" Trunks chuckled when Goten mentioned Jupiter's name. "You and Jupiter are still dating each other?" Trunks asked curiously but still chuckling. Goten looked at Trunks and grinned. "Hell no," Goten replied, "We married each other and we've fucked each other _so_ many times, _neither_ of us can remember how many times we've done it. We can't do it right now though, it's the whole 'Time of the Month' thing." Trunks waved at Goten as he flew off. Trunks looked at his watch and saw that he was late going home, too. He flew back to Capsule Corp.

Present Day (early afternoon)...

Melody was sitting in the living room by the window; thinking about something Trunks had said to her before he left for the office. Melody had been crying because what he said hurt her. "_Why would he say something like that, knowing that it would hurt my feelings_?" Melody thought confused, "_'If you love me, you'll give me what I want. If you don't, you can go back and live with your fucking perverted father'_. _How could he say that to me, his own wife_?" Melody knew Trunks was upset about her not wanting to have sex with him because she wasn't mentally ready yet, but how could he have the anger inside him to stand there in front of her and say those words to her without ever considering how it was going to make her feel? Bulma walked up next to Melody and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay,?" Bulma asked in a concerned tone. Melody only nodded. "Me and Vegeta are going to the mall for some clothes. Want to come?" Bulma offered. Melody looked at Bulma and smiled. "Sure," Melody replied, "There's something I need to get." Bulma, Vegeta, and Melody filed into the car and headed for the mall.

Present Day (early evening)...

So there Trunks was, a ball of mixed emotions, standing by the window wondering: _How could I say that to her_? Trunks looked up at the sky and sighed sadly. "Will she forgive me for saying those things to her?" Trunks said to himself. Just then, he saw his parents' car pulled into the driveway. "Melody's note said she'd be with them," Trunks confirmed. Bulma, Vegeta, and Melody got out of the car and walked up the pathway. They entered the house and were surprised to see Trunks was home from the office. Melody looked at Trunks timidly, then she slowly walked over to him. She saw his saddened expression; knowing he must have thought about what he said to her earlier. "Melody," Trunks began slowly, "I didn't mean those things I said to you. I'm sorry." Melody placed her hand on Trunks' cheek and smiled sweetly at him. "Don't worry Trunks," Melody said softly, "I forgive you already." Trunks looked down at her and remembered the vows he said to her that he ended up taking back when he first yelled at her. "_How could I be such a jerk to her? She's my wife and I hurt her by saying things that were mean and now, I wish I hadn't said them_," Trunks thought in anger at himself, "_I know I hurt Melody's feelings, but I hope I can make it up to her_." Trunks let his eyes wander over Melody's small figure when a white bag came into his line of sight. "Is there something for me in that bag?" Trunks asked curiously. Melody smiled a mischievous smile and held the bag behind her. "Maybe," she said playfully poking Trunks' nose, "But you won't find out until later." Melody walked away from him and trotted up the stairs; looking back at Trunks a few times before she reached the top of the staircase. Melody didn't come back downstairs, and Trunks wondered what she was doing up there. His suspicions were confirmed when he heard Melody call from upstairs. "Trunks," Melody called, "Could you come up here for a bit? I have something I want to show you." Trunks couldn't begin to think what it was that she wanted to show him. He climbed the stairs, and walked down the hall to their bedroom. The door to their room was wide open, but he didn't see Melody inside. He knew she couldn't be anywhere else in the house. Trunks walked into the room slowly; becoming more alert the farther he went in. Trunks stood in the middle of the room and looked around, still wondering where his wife was. Trunks heard the bedroom door shut behind him and he turned around to see Melody standing in front of the door. It was fairly dark in the room, making it hard for Trunks to see her that well. Melody slowly stepped forward into the moonlight that had begun to show through their bedroom window. Trunks was surprised to see what Melody was wearing. "Is...that what was in that bag you had?" Trunks asked in a hesitated voice. Melody didn't say a word. She only gave a nod for an answer. Melody walked closer to Trunks, showing more of what she was wearing (or lack of). She was wearing a rather revealing lingerie with matching string bikini panties. The lingerie she wore was all black lace and Melody knew Trunks was speechless at that moment because he was doing nothing but staring at her. "So Trunks," Melody said seductively, "Do you like what you see?" Trunks could only nod as Melody walked up to him and put her arms around his neck. She looked at him; intent showing in her eyes. "You look really...mmph," Trunks' compliment was cut off by Melody suddenly kissing him passionately. Trunks lost his balance and fell back on the bed with Melody on top of him. Melody released him and giggled girlishly. Trunks looked at her in amazement. "I wasn't expecting that," Trunks replied. Melody lowered her eyes and sighed. "You didn't like that, did you Trunks?" Melody asked depressingly. Trunks ran his fingers through her ebony black hair and smiled happily. "No, I liked it. I just didn't expect it from _you_," Trunks answered running his fingers through her hair and down her back. Melody felt a shiver run through her entire body when Trunks started kissing her neck. She didn't mind this kind of handling this time. Trunks was happy, and that made her happy. Melody knew that this was only the beginning. She moved her hands over his chest and started undoing the buttons on his shirt. Trunks was surprised by the way Melody was acting. Trunks moved his hands down her back and then came to a stop at the base of her spine. "It's okay Trunks," Melody whispered, her lips touching his ear, "You can do whatever you want." Trunks began to laugh joyfully. Melody kissed his neck while her hands moved downward toward his belt. Trunks rolled on top of Melody and began fiddling with one of the straps on her lingerie. He pulled the strap off her shoulder and rested his head on her; burying his face in her silky hair. Melody pulled his shirt off and threw it on the floor. Melody started to feel strange with Trunks laying on top of her. She liked this feeling, the feeling of having a half-naked man pressed against her. Melody gasped when she felt Trunks' hand move under her lace top; pulling it off over her head. Melody started to feel a little uneasy since she was now half-naked, and Trunks had never seen her that way before. Melody's mind told her to pull away, but her heart told her what she was doing was alright and that she had nothing to worry about. She reached down to Trunks' belt again and took it off. Melody undid his pants, then she pulled them down most of the way. He pulled them down the rest of the way. Trunks took his boxers off and threw them across the room. Melody looked at Trunks shyly. She had never seen him without clothes on before and she felt like she was gazing upon something forbidden. Trunks saw the fear in Melody's eyes and he knew why she felt that way. "Don't be afraid," Trunks said reassuringly, "Nothing bad will happen to you. You won't get hurt, I promise." Melody smiled. She felt a little more secure hearing Trunks talking to her; making her feel less afraid of their bodies. Melody took her panties off and allowed Trunks to look at her untainted features. Trunks looked at her with hopeful eyes. "Are we gonna go all the way?" Trunks asked expectingly. "Yes," Melody said as she kissed her husband. Trunks was thrilled. He could finally have her, possess her, like he had wanted to since their wedding night. The desire he held inside for her poured out of him like a rushing river. Melody felt the passion Trunks had for her and she began to feel the same way he did at that moment. Melody's desire for Trunks was too much for her to hold in any longer. Melody cried out Trunks' name. He cried out hers. That night, they shared with each other the romance that young lovers have. As they laid there in bed, joined together by their love, Trunks and Melody spoke words that they had never said to each other before. "I love you, Trunks," Melody whispered. "I love you too, Melody," Trunks whispered back.

Happiness was once again apart of their lives.

The End


End file.
